tullipaediafandomcom-20200216-history
Imperium Romanum
The Exalted Empire of the Senate and People of Rome (Exaltatum Imperium Senatus populique Romani, traditionally shortened to S.P.Q.R., Senatus populusque Romanus, The Senate and People of Rome), Roman Empire in common English parlance and Imperium Romanum in conversational Latin, is the biggest and oldest continuous nation in the world, able to trace its roots to the 8th century BC. Located in the south of Europe, it dominates vast parts of Mediterranean Europe and parts of the High Alps. It is the second-largest nation in Europe, the 25th-largest and the tenth-most populated nation in the world, before Japan. In the north, it borders Hungary, Ukraine, Austria, and Germany, and in the west, Monaco and France. It shares a sea border with Turkey – the Bosporus Street – and ranges from the middle Mediterranean to the Black Sea. The modern Roman Empire is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of governance. Its overall capital city is Rome, an important global city and educational-cultural centre with an urban population of 4,321,244 in its metropolitan area, the seventh-largest in Europe and the fifth in the European Union, which is also the seat of the heart of the Roman-Catholic Church, the Vatican. The City of Rome is also the world’s foremost centre and user of magitechnology, powered by a complex network of mana-generating power plants and dense forests in the countryside surrounding it. The current monarch, since her senatorial appointment and ratification on 10 October 1981, is Empress Viridia II Augusta of the gens Titia. The Roman Empire consists, in its current form, of 16 “countries”, the provinciae: Greater Italy, Greece, Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina/Illyricum, Bulgaria and Thracia, Croatia, Cyprus, Macedonia, Malta, Moldova, Montenegro, Romania, Serbia, Slovenia, Switzerland aka Helvetia and the Vatican. All of them but the Vatican have devolved administrations, each with varying powers, based in their respective capitals that were reinstated after the collapse of the USSR and Yugoslavia. The relationships among the countries/provinces of the Roman Empire have changed over time. Originally a unitary autocracy whose territories that are not on the Italian Peninsula were administrative provinces with little rights, it has developed into a unitary democracy with full representation of all provinces, in part reflecting the decades most of the Imperium’s Balkan provinces had been illegally occupied by the USSR during the Cold War, and subsequently sought reunification with Rome, as well as the constitutional changes made in the governance of its sovereign territory over the course of nearly two millennia. Roman influence can be observed in the language, culture, and legal systems of many of its former territories in Europe and beyond. Latin is the ninth most common native language in the world, and together with English, the most widely learned second language, and the preferred one in correspondence. Most traditional Western magic is in Latin and was developed by the Romans for every purpose possible. The Imperium Romanum has the second-largest economy in Europe and the seventh largest in the world. It has a very high level of human development, is considered to have a high-income economy and enjoys the highest life expectancy in Europe. The region of Italia Maiora in particular also has the highest life expectancy in the world, with some of its non-mage population living up to 120 years. It was the world's first industrialised country, the world's foremost power until 1850 and second-foremost during the 19th and early 20th centuries, dominating European and world politics for nearly 1500 years uncontested, being the only nation that would relatively be treated as an equal by the British Empire, which it outlasted. The Imperium Romanum remains a great power with considerable economic, cultural, military, scientific, and political influence internationally. It is a recognised Magitech weapons state and its military expenditure ranks sixth in the world. The SPQR has been a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council since its first session in 1946. It is a founding and leading member of the European Union and the member of numerous international institutions, including the UN, NATO, the OECD, the OSCE, the WTO, the G7/G8, G20, the Union for the Mediterranean, the Council of Europe, Uniting for Consensus, and many more. As a reflection of its vast cultural wealth and staggering history, the Roman Empire is home to altogether 125 World Heritage Sites (53 alone in Italia Maiora), the most in the world, and is one of the most visited countries. Etymology and terminology Strictly speaking, Rome (Latina: Roma) itself is the capital of the Imperium Romanum, from which is grew, through conquest, alliance, annexation and assimilation, while the continental peninsula it lies upon is called Italia Maiora, Greater Italy. As the controlling power, the name of the city began to extend to the entirety of the Roman sphere of influence, coining the term “Imperium Romanum”. The term can be traced back as early as the time of Marcus Tullius Cicero, the time of the late Republic (ca. 106 BC – 40 BC), but it is essentially impossible to distinct between pre-Roman era and the modern Empire. The original ancient constitutional name is the still traditional Senatus Populusque Romanus, “The Senate and People of Rome”, which in its abbreviation SPQR is still found on the Roman currency and various other official symbols. This is reflected and honoured in its modern name as determined in the constitution of 1276, which was established as Exaltatum Imperium Senatus Populique Romani, the “Exalted Empire of the Senate and People of Rome”. Why exactly the attribute of exaltation was chosen is unsure; it might be a reference and defiance of many European kingdoms calling themselves “holy” at the time, as the only indication within the constitution to it is “the desire to honour the great history of Rome”; however, it should be noted that the Titian Column is dedicated to the “exalted Marius and Aquiliana” (as opposed to “deified”), showing a possible root. Although the Imperium, as a sovereign state, is a country, its provinciae, with the exception of the islands of Sardinia and Sicilia which are considered part of Italia Maiora, are also regarded as countries, though they are not sovereign states. This is however an outsider's view; even during the Soviet/communist occupation of the Balkans, the inhabitants preferred their old provincial borders and, at times even under threat of punishment in violation of Soviet law, proudly refer to themselves as cives romani, Roman citizens, which in ancient times had to be granted. The Imperium Romanum is the only nation in the world with an ISO 3166 code that is longer than two digits, using the traditional SPQR, which is used by international organisations to refer to the Empire. As a multi-peoples nation, its provinces take part in the Olympics under that province's name while using their localised Roman flag. The adjective Roman is commonly used to refer to matters relating to the Empire. The term has no definite legal connotation, but is used in law to refer to Roman citizenship (a binding legal term) and matters to do with nationality. People of the Imperium Romanum in general call themselves a Roman citizen first and then refer to their nationality, it being any of the demonyms of the 15 provinces. The first pages of the Roman Imperial Passport show the long form name of the state in Latin, Greek and Italian. In Greek, the long form name is Ελέγχου εξυψωθεί Ρωμαϊκή Σύγκλητος και Άνθρωποι (Elénchou exypsotheí Romaïkí Sýnklitos kai Ánthropoi), with Αυτοκρατορία Ρώμης being used as a short form name on government websites. In Italian/Tuscan Latin, the long form name is Esaltato Impero Del Senato E Popolo Romano, and the short form is Impero Romano. Symbols of the Imperium Romanum Coat of Arms →''Main articles: Roman Imperial Standard, Seal of the Roman Empire'' Older than the rules of medieval heraldry, the symbol of the Imperium Romanum is the Aquila, the Roman She-Eagle that is used until today as the standard of the legions, squadrons and fleets of the Imperial Military (as opposed to the Lupa capitolina, the Capitoline She-Wolf, which is the symbol of the city of Rome). It is golden and rests on a bar, huddled over it with wings spread upwards as if she was about to take off, and an acorn in her beak. During late antiquity (ca. 200 AD), a bladed mage staff, a gladius and a laurel wreath were added, held in the claws of the Aquila, symbols of magic power, readiness of self-defence and imperial glory, to form a quasi-coat of arms. The framed SPQR is placed under the rest of the eagle. The two weapons are styled in the same manner as the imperial regalia: The Staff of Clemency and the Sword of the Eagle (virga clementiae et gladius aquilae). As of the Constitutional Reform of 1753, the motto of the Imperium Romanum is Iustitia, Pax et Libertas, Justice, Peace and Liberty. On official documents and other objects, including the robes of office of the emperor, the Imperium also uses the Imperial Seal, which is the coat-of-arms of the Titiae – a stylised Aquila in silver with gold edges on red. Flag →''Main article: Flag of the Imperium Romanum, Flags of the provinciae of the Roman Empire'' Originally, the flag of the Roman Empire was a red horizontal banner with golden tassels, showing in late Republican and Imperial time the SPQR framed by a laurel wreath. As flags evolved from the historical banners, the Imperium adapted to the custom, eventually designing the flag that is still used today. It is a slight reinterpretation of the ancient banner, a purple-red rectangle that shows the SPQR on top of a bundle of oak, olive and laurel twigs, held together by a fascis (depending on peace or war, the fascis holds an axe). The 15 non-Italian provinces of the Imperium also use this flag, with the modification of placing the province’s flag in the upper left quarter (thus in reverse to the custom of British Overseas Territories that have the Union Flag in said quarter). Geography History →Main articles: History of the Imperium Romanum Pre-imperial time →Main articles: Roman Kingdom, Roman Republic Fall of the Republic →''Main article: Augustus'' Iulio-Claudian dynasty →''Main article: Iulio-Claudian dynasty'' Early Imperial Period Uprising of Boudicca and the Siege of Rome →Main article: Son of Rome … Medieval Period Politics →Main articles: Politics of the Roman Empire, Principate of Rome and Elections in the Roman Empire '' Today, the Imperium Romanum is a semi-unitary state under a constitutional magio-monarchy. '''Viridia II Augusta' is the head of state of the entirety of the Imperium, and her son Lucius is currently chosen to be next on the Lupine Throne. While influential, the throne has limited power outside of times of war, where their position as an archmage becomes paramount. The princeps has the sworn duty of “guiding, protecting, representing and embodying Rome”, while having the right “to be consulted, to encourage, to warn and to Veto”. Conversely, the Senate has the constitutional right to dismiss the Princeps from office if they prove themselves a threat to the Empire. Unlike other monarchies in the world, where order of birth and/or sex designate the next heir to the throne (primogeniture), the Roman Empire has specific rules of succession that give the throne to the descendant “who proves the most worthy” (meritogeniture), in beliefs, words and action; the designated heir also must be a Magister/Magistra Magi at the least, an archmage being preferable. Cheating in any form, ranging from faking work, taking credit for other people’s work without due, breaking the law and assassination automatically disqualify the potential heir from the line of succession. These rules date back to as early as Emperor Marius I Augustus, who sought to discourage the power-play that had plagued his predecessors. If the incumbent monarch dies before naming an heir, the senate is given the power to choose amongst the candidates within a specific set of rules, while a regent is put in charge that was from the previous order of succession. The emperor/empress is not addressed as “Your (Imperial) Majesty”, which has too many allusions to “kinghood” to be traditionally comfortable to Romans, but simply as “My Emperor/Empress” or “Honoured Emperor/Empress”, depending if it is a Roman citizen or a foreigner; alternatively, they are addressed as “Your (Imperial) Grace/Highness”, as in official announcements, the head of state of the Imperium Romanum is introduced as “Her/His Imperial Grace, (Name) Augustus/a”. The members of the Senate specifically address the emperor/empress as “'Princeps'”, regardless of gender, or “Augustus/a”. The Augustus/a of the Imperium Romanum does not ascend to the position nor is s/he crowned by a figure of religion, but instead is appointed for life by the Senate in the presence of the Pope of the Roman-Catholic Church. The ceremony, which is traditionally held on the Forum (but today in the Titian Basilica), involves several oaths that demand the new ruler to serve the Imperium and protect it from all its enemies, if necessary even from themselves, to uphold the unity and integrity of the Imperium, and to keep the Pax Romana. Upon doing so, they are granted the Staff of Clemency and honoured with a golden laurel wreath that is handed over with the same warning as the ascension of the Pope, sic transit gloria mundi (Thus passes the glory of the world). Government →Main articles: Government of the Roman Empire, Administration of the Provinces of the Roman Empire The Roman Empire is the oldest constitutional parliamentary monarchy in the world: Its first proper constitutional law was written down as early as the 13th century, with several amendments over the ages to adapt to and reflect the evolution of society, while its current modern constitution in most parts dates back to 1753. Some of its constitutional laws, such as the rules for the order of imperial succession, are nearly 2000 years old, and its citizen rights are even older. It has a parliamentary government called the Roman Way that is echoed in most democratic systems around the world, the most famous being that of the Westminster system: a legacy of Rome’s long existence and quasi-democratic roots. The parliament of the Roman Empire meets in the Curia Magna in Rome and has two chambers: the Senate and the House of Envoys (developed from the council of provincial proconsuls of early medieval time). In accordance with the (legally binding) vows of the Emperor, all bills passed must be given Imperial Assent before becoming law. Its head of government are the two Consules, who exercise executive power, similar to the role of a Prime Minister or Chancellor in other parliamentary democracies. They are elected directly for five years, with a maximum of three successive terms before a waiting period of two. Unlike other monarchies, the consuls are not appointed by the Emperor, but rather given imperial assent, as law specifically states that the consuls must be who the populace deigned as such unless the Princeps feels them unworthy and thus in contradiction with his/her vows of protecting the Empire. However, in modern law, the only way to candidate for Consul is to gain the sponsorship of a political party (be it through membership or associative support) or that of the princeps themselves. In the provinciae, the devolved administration is headed by an indirectly elected Proconsul Imperialis who stands in for the consuls. The House of Envoys is elected through direct general elections, by proportional representation (mixed-member) which is held every five years throughout the realm. Historically, membership of the Senate was only granted to a former holder of the office of Consul, Praetor, and Aediles or, later on, their descendants, as the Senate represents the gens, the noble houses of the Imperium. Today, two thirds of the members of the Senate are elected for a period of 15 years from the various gens from all over the Imperium while the remaining part are either appointed or inherit the position (it should be noted that the inheritance of a Senate seat is to a gens, not a specific person, as the Pater/Mater familias may assign a representative for the family). Economy Magic Engineering →Main article: Roman Magitech Tyrian Purple and Royal Blue As the only surviving nation preceding the Dark Ages that swept through Europe following the Migration Period, the Roman Empire held for a long time a monopoly on the use of genuine Tyrian/Imperial purple (purpura imperialis) and Royal Blue (purpura regalis/hyacinthus), making fabrics dyed in the various shades of true purple a prized export article of the Empire, and a jealously guarded secret of the same during the Medieval and Early Modern Age. Even after Paul Friedländer discovered the dye to actually be 6,6’-dibromoindigo for the world at large in 1909 (a fact that had been known to the Empire for 153 years already, making the use of sea snails mostly obsolete) and Perkin’s Mauve had replaced Tyrian Purple in mass-dyeing of cloth in shades of violet, the Empire retains its supremacy on the use of Tyrian Purple. Today, true Imperial Purple and Royal Blue are considered akin to a brand or mark of quality, as the complicated dyeing process is considered unprofitable for basic clothing. It is more likely to be found in Haute Couture – Coco Chanel created her entire collection (winter and summer) of 1950 dyed in various shades of Imperial Purple and Royal Blue – and is still used for dyeing various garments of royalty and religion, as well as ranking ribbons on the national dress of the Roman Empire, the toga and tunic. Its ranking as a historical article of luxury and its equally historical importance as an export article of the Imperium is reflected in the millennia-old convention of senators having to wear white togae with Tyrian purple borders (today often replaced by a purple pocket handkerchief and tie, worn together with a white shirt when in non-roman clothing), and the Emperor/Empress having to wear a purple sash when attending a session of parliament. The appointmental portrait of the Augusta/us also has them dressed in traditional purple. Manufactured Marble The breaking of white or off-white marble in the Imperium is an ancient business, dating back well over 2300 years; but as the highly prized material is limited in supply, there have been concerns over ages how to sustain the use of marble, especially of the column (victory column) grade snow-white marble known as Columnario, as well as the second grade, the Statuario (preferred by sculptors). Eventually, Servius Meritus Roscius, a marble-breaking mage from Colonia Cariara Luna (the centre of marble-breaking in Greater Italy) and mayor of Luna in 1236 AD, developed a magical engineering process that mimicked the HPHT conditions under which limestone transformed into marble; his major motivation was his concern what would happen to Luna once the marble was gone (which is near-completely dependent on the marble industry). Initinally, the technique was hated by the marble breakers, as they feared for their jobs, but the colonia eventually grew to completely depend on it as to “keep the mountain where it is”. Today, white manufactured marble is a mayor export product of the Imperium. Culture … The national day of the Roman Empire, the Dies Filii Filiaeque Romanorum, is the oldest of its kind in the world, dating back to the second century AD, and celebrates the ascension of the Titiae to the throne, as well as the death of Nero in 89 AD, on 31 July. In remembrance to its dual nature, the official dealings of the day are rather sombre – a prayer offered at the base of the Titian Column on the Palatine, nowadays in the presence of the Pope at nightfall – while during the day, the entire nation is encouraged to celebrate, holding parties and other types of festivity. Category:Nation Category:Major power Category:Rome